For you
by allround just plain fun
Summary: Sinedd is badly sick with a rare illness. the only way to cure it is by getting blood from his father or mother, but there both dead. with not long left, sinedd will live more in the next 6 month, then in his 17 years alive. Sinedd/OC better then it sound
1. feeble body

i don't own Galactik football blah blah blah but i do own all oc and the plot

"talking"

_"thoughts"_

* * *

The sky's nothing but a bunch of gray clouds so closely knitted that not one ounce of blue can squeeze through. The blue blur which was the sky was there prisoners; the storm clouds sent down there army of ice cold rain on to the people below. It slid down my face like a snack and cling to my clothes like a child to its mother. I don't bother to lift my hood up, I just let the rain fall on me. I don't know why I was felling all this; I don't know why my heart felt like it had a ten ton weight pulling it down in to my stomach. Or why I felt like sleeping and never waking up again…The weather was a good sign for my mood right now.

People around me ran to shelter or open there umbrellas'. I carry on walking; my mind was stick in a haze, about all sort of things, football…my life… but when I think about it, all I have is football…

No mother.

No father.

No friends.

Nothing…

I do have my teammates, but they don't count, I mean, I never hang out with them like friends do. I don't have a girlfriend either; all I have is my job the thing that helps me live a worthless life…

Inhaling the cold winter air, letting it refresh my body then, exhaling. I shack of those thoughts. Diving in to a deep pool of self-pity was going to get me no were, it would drag me back even. _'Look on the bright side'_ I told myself _'I don't have any parents telling me what to do and I don't have to worry about a friend stabbing me in the back'._

I push the thoughts away making my mind blank. I try to turn numb, after awhile I do. What keeps me walking is unknown to me. I walk, eyes glued ahead of me, my body moving like a ghost hunting its former home. I was oblivious to my surroundings it all becomes a blur, it was pushed in to the back of my mind like everything else. I was good at it anyway. After all the years I had got batter at it…dealing with my parents death was the first time and the hardest. So I blocked it out instead of handling it…instead of crying over it... I walk, more like gliding. just then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder the touch knocks me out of my 'thoughts' and back in to harsh reality. I spin round to yell at whoever it was, for having the nerve to touch me, to my surprise it was Aarch, what the hell was he doing?

"What do you want?" I snap. He gives me a week smile, 'odd' I think 'Artagor would have my head for something like that'

"Glad to see you haven't changes Sinedd" he begins in a friendly voice. His face changes as fast as the numbers in a poll. "Sinedd…are you ok?"

I frown deeper then normal "of course!" I snort "why would I not be?"

What the hell! Why am I talking to him? I should have just yelled get lost old man and be done with it… I'm so stupid I try don't to sigh, as I know this wrinkled old prawn would just get more worried and not leave me alone.

"Well…I was almost screaming at you, and you seem like you were death" he says trying to make it a little joke. I am not amused.

"I was thinking that's all" I say a little harsher then needed to show him I was in no mood for jokes. He stars at me. What dose the old goat want? Can't he leave me alone?

"Well if you want to ta-" I cut him off

"No I do not want to talk; 1) I have nothing to tell you, 2) I don't want to talk!" I yelled the last part. He frowns once more.

"Ok but if you do…" he trails off, his hand slowly come to reach my shoulder but I flinch away. Big mistake. He lets his arm fall back at his side, worry shows up in the mans eyes. "Sinedd…?"

"I'm find!" I bark, but just at that moment a sharp pain shots up my arm. I can't help but grown in pain. I close my eyes to try and blank the pain in my arm out. My body tries to curl in to a ball but I stop my salf. I fall to my knees and my back hunches over then I fill a hand on my back.

"Sinned, are you ok? Sinned!" Aarch yells, concern filling his voice. I shack of his hand and jolt up. I grow at Aarch before turning and leaving, unfortunately for me my body betrays me as the pain shots up my back coursing me to collapse, I fail to catch my self, so my face meets with the floor. I hear Aarch call my name, he must be yelling but it seems so blurred, almost distant. Aarch rolls me on to my back, he looks like he's behind a layer of fog, his lips move but no words come out the fog thickens as it soon over power my eyes, and then I see nothing…

* * *

hope you liked it, plz R+R


	2. Meet Sala

_I'm So sorry this took so long to update. it just with school haveing started and all...Damn school! _

_it's been along 2 week for me. honstly i not too happy with this chap and sorry if Sinedd seems abit OC...anywho...on with the story...oh, and i don't own it. Yep!_

* * *

My eyes, they hurt so much, they fill like they're going to drop out of their sockets. My hands rush to my eyes and I begin rubbing them. It's then I notice that my whole body was aching. Damn this feeble body. I forces my eyes open, after a long struggle, they co-operate.

I stare at the ceiling, it's nothing grand. It is just a simple creamy color. I let my head fall to the left, and then I examine that side of the room. The walls are a cherry color, and there is a desk there with a computer that looks rather advance. I attempt to push my self up; it wound help out if my body didn't't feel like lead.

"You're awake?" I hear a female say.

"No, this is just your imagination, I'm still out cold" I at last shove myself up just in time to see her run over and push me back down.

"What?"

"She told me that when you come round, that you're not supposed to get up. You know, to stay lying down." I glare at the woman; well she's more like a girl. She looks sixteen or seventeen, and her hairs a light pale Pink. Their no color on the girls features, her jaw is sharp and her noise is small, but her eyes, their gorgeous. Thire green, a light forst green. She tacks a few steps back and then I notice her eyebrow is pieced, just a small little hoop and her left ear too, it pieced three times and her right one, only once.

"So, what you're name? And where am I?" I finally ask.

"My names Sala, and, well, I don't know what they like to call it so, you're in the Snow kids infirmary, I guess" my eye narrow and my blood boils. Damn Snow kids. She smile weekly "Dame Simbai well be in soon"

"Alright" there's an awaked silences for a moment, so I enquire "do you mind if I sit up? I fell kind of ridiculous lying like this" She just nod's, I start to prop myself up on my elbows "it's Sinedd by the way" she laughs unexpectedly.

"Oh, I'm familiar with who you are. Sinedd, you played for the snow kid when they began, it was a awful game, you got bench, or what every they call it, then the next thing we know was you were the star player for the Shadows" I blink a few time.

"I would have never picture you to know something 'bout Galactic football" just as I finish saying that. Dame Simbai came in. I eyes glued to a clip bored Sala clears her throat, the older woman peeks at her green eyes and then to me.

"Sinedd, good to see you up" the elder woman says, giving me a small nod witch I return.

"let me say, you most likely believe this, umm 'fit' was coursed by the smog, am I correct?"

"Well, that does seems to be the most logical explanation…but only happen when you **use it**" I say over exaggerating the last two words. "So…It's something else, right?"

She nods and says nothing. "And?" I half ask half yell, bothered she was not speaking.

"Well…I…Don't know why…" I stair at her vacantly then she carry's on "I am trying to find out, but it will take much longer" I press my lips together.

"Just please tell me I can leave?"

"Umm, I don't know," she seems to think for a minute before saying "Okay, you can, but I like to take some blood test first. If it seems to get anymore frequent I want you straight back here. I call Artagor and tell him you are here." She said and left the room to get a needle shortly she came back in. After she took the blood test I was allowed to go.

"So what way to I go to get out of here?" She opens her mouth and begin to tell me when Sala buts in.

"Don't worry ma'am, I show him the way out." She grabs my hand and pulls me out before I can object.

So, here we are walking though the hall way, with silences filling the air. _So it's not the smog…what is it then? Maybe I'm sick with something and all I need is a few days rest. I mean, I have be practicing a lot lately._

"So, are you like, I donna the new sub, or something?" I randomly ask.

"Huh? Oh, no, I want to be a learn more about medicine. I'm just working with dame Simbai."

"oh." Silence takes over the atmosphere once more. We finely reach the door,_ At last I couldn't take much more of this._ Just as I start to walk out the door I turn and ask.

"will I see you again?" she seems just as taking aback from that, so am I for asking that.

"Sure, you busy Saturday?" I shack my head 'no'

"Some training, but that its."

"Well where are you staying, I come see you, say, eight o'clock?"

"yeah, sure." I tell her where I was, and was soon out the door, letting the clean air hit my face. It a nice day the sun soaring in the sky. The heaven were open for all eyes to see.

_It's a new day_. I tell myself. _Don't worry about that little fit I'm sure it nothing._ Even know that what I was trying to convince myself, half of me was saying something else. Honestly, it scared me.

.


	3. Two unusual days

_Hi...i don't own it, i do own sala and the plot...Go me! and thanks to the peolpe who reviewed this and fav and such._

* * *

I shrugged on a rain coat and flop on my hood. I don't normally wear them, but outside was more like a waterfall then rain, and to think, it was summer…that's Why its not snow, too warm. I step trough the door. From warmth to cold. From dry to wet. I was out for no lass then a second and all ready longing for that heat.

I stroll along the busy street, the rain all ready socked on to the rimes of me jeans. Only a few strains of rain caught me now and again. _God I hope it's not like this tonight_Then it dawned on me _oh my god, had I asked her out? On a DATE? No, it dose not have to be a date, just two people who want to get to know each over more…in a non dating like manner…yeah that's it…does she think It's a date? Oh god._

I start to chew on my lip, a habit gained over the years. My footing was swiftly thrown out of place as someone crudely bangs in to me. I turn sharply to shout at them to watch where their going, the mystery person seizes a hold of my arm and pulls me nearer to them.

"Shaken, but not stirred." It was just a whisper but I could tell it was a man

"What?" it sounds like drink orders.

"The next course of your life may shake you, but a true Royal will never be rightly stirred" My eyes narrow as I try to get a look at the guys face, but he lowers his head. He has on a black rain coat, which's goes down to his ankles, his hood is pulled down low on is face, shadowing it all. I can just make out a tiny smile creep across his face.

"I…Who are you?" I ask, and what was he talking about…the last two days was going so…unusually. The man shook his head.

"All in good time my boy, all in good time." After saying that, the man released my arm and begins to stroll off, despairing in to the newly assembled fog. I stair at him innately, when he has fully vanish I turn and set off again.

The weather is a peculiar thing, this morning, raining, now, sunny.

I sat on my bad just staring out the window, the clouds was still there, but slowly going there way. The sun has a slight red ting to it. The last surviving drops of rain made there way down the glass levering a trail behind them.

The phone then rings, I turn over to pick it up.

"Hello" I say.

"Yes, hello, is this Sinedd?" the man answers, his voice clear and easy to understand. I roll my eyes. Who else is it going to be? My girlfriend?

"Yes, that's me, what you want?" There a slight hint of anger in my voice. He appears to senses it.

"There's a, umm young lady down here…" his voice trails off sentencing he's said all he needs to.

"Yeah, I'll be down there in a minute, just tell her to wait." I say in a bored voice.

"yes, sir. Bye." Then the line went dead.

Hopping off my bed and then gliding over to my wardrobe. I fling open the doors and grab the first pair of trouser I see, which is a black combats trouser with a chain. Tacking off my white ones and pulling them on, I then get a blue t-shirt and a black jacket. With this now done I grab a pair of shoes and place them on then leave to see my…date?

I exit the elevator to find Sala standing by a desk, swinging back and forth on her feet starring at the ceiling and whistling something. I take a good look at her; she's wearing blue jeans that fit nicely around her legs and a basic pink top that commented her breast. Her hair up in a pony tail with a few loss strands. Now that I had the chance I scan her over. Her lags are not like the models you see on the front cover of a magazine, there that of an average weight woman, but still very pretty, I like woman who are not as skinny as a twig… always have.

"Sala, over here." I say walking over to her. She turns her head to look ate me. She looks anger…I hope she just playing.

"You're a real gentleman" She begin sacristy "Making a _woman_ wait" I blink.

"You're a woman?" I say simple, a playful smirk tiptoes up.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she starts sounding sincere. "I never knew it was opposite day. Is that why you made me what? Or is it something else?" questioning my sexuality. Nice.

"Why? Do I come off like that?" I say, trying to seem like I'm worried. Sala laughs.

"Nah, you don't."Finally dropping this little game. She walks towards me, each step filled with elegance. When she reached me, she stops just an inch in front of me, going on her tiptoes. Her face now closer to mine. "So, what are we going to do? Cinema…?"

I shack my head 'no' then say.

"I know a nice place we can go" her face brightens.

"Good! I don't like the cinema" I chuckle She grabs my hand. What is with this girl and touching my hand. Never the less I let her pull me out the hotel. Gradually she stops turning her head to look at me a slight blush across her cheeks. "Umm, where are we going?" I smirk and she blushes more. I then lead the way.

* * *

_Who was that man? Where Sinedd takeing her? R&R and your find out faster._


	4. twenty questions

__

sorry bout the time again, i only get the computer 2 days a week so... and not only that but i sprain my poor right hand. now every time i tap a key it hurts. im getting a laptop soon! so the updates be much fatser that good.

_this chap longer then the rest cause i enjoed wrighting it, so, that good. i had to cut it short but..._

* * *

The weather had cleared up a bit more now. The clouds had almost fully deserted the sky now. I was slightly ahead of Sala are hands still in a tight embraces.

"I'm bored" Sala says sounding a lot like a little child. I step back so I'm the same length and no longer leading. "How much longer in till we're there?" she ask me.

"Not much longer now"

"Where is this place to? I'm getting real fed up following you"

"'bout fifteen minutes, if your so bored lets just play a small game then." I suggest.

"Ok, how about twenty questions? Can I go first?" I merely nod. "So…Favorite color?"

I snort,

_What you think it is? Pink? but anyway…_ "Black, yours?"

"Navy blue and black" she says simple. "Umm, favorite animal?" I have to think a bit then say.

"Wolf, yours?"

"Cats, I love all cats" she says with much enthusiasm. She then stops in her tracks as we come up to a dense wood. "Are we seriously going in there?"

" yes, we have to go through here to get to that place I'm taking you" I walk forward finally releasing her hand, I push a overgrown plant out of the way making a little arch that she can walk through. She steps forward unceasingly. "Don't worry its perfectly safe, I'd been through here a hundred times" still a little intimidated she walks through the archway. I walked in after her and free the plant, the small amount of light which inhabited the wild woods was quickly cut off, shadowing the woods in darkness.

Sala let out a little squeak like a miniature dog would make after you stepped on his or her tail. I walk forward and slid my hand between hers. Her lush green eyes darted to my dark violet ones. "Don't worry" I repeat myself "I know my way around here. Like I said I have been here hundreds of times, and not once got lost" She seems to find comfort in my words. I grip her hand tighter and once again lead the way. It was quiet for a little while apart from Sala jumping every time a bird flies off or a twig snapped. "so, have any brothers or identical sister I should know about?"

"Well I do have a twin sister. But were not identical, she taller, thinner, and with darker skin, eyes and hair." I can hear a hint of hate in her voice. "And a very annoying little brother." She says, I snigger.

"Little brat, huh?"

"Yes!" she says as if it's a world know faceted. There's silences again. I could hear the shuffling of rocks under my feet and the crunching of leaves.

"well, here we are" I say, then shove the plant out of the way to revile a mounting with a small building on top.

"That it, huh?" Sala scoffers "it's not much" sounding extremely unimpressed

"Just wait in till you get inside, it's much better." As we get closer to the small building you can see its details much clearer. It's like a Tudor house with the black roof and black outlining with white walls. We walk inside and I hear Sala gasp, I don't blame her, even I have to admit this place is beautiful.

A bright chandelier is up there showering the room in an intense light. The walls are a ruby coaler with candles hanging from the wall. The carpet was a pure cream with not one blemish or a fragment of dirt. The tables are round with a white table cloth on them each with their own individual candles. The atmosphere smelt of delicious first-class food.

"Its smells lush in 'ere" Sala comment. "Ok, I was wrong it** is** all that" I smirk at her she pouts and pokes her tongue out at me. I chuckle.

"**Real** mature Sala, real mature." She just sticks her noise up. I twitch her hand for her to follow me with she does.

An old gray man stood behind the book-in with a long frown on his aged face. He tapped his pen on the hard wood visibly fed up. I clear my throat the man glance at me striating up and say "Hello Sinedd, I was wounding when you would arrive" the man voice is gruff he swiftly turns and walks off, I follow and Sala trail after me." here you go" he say and walk of with out a word.

"Well he's rude" Sala says.

"I know! You think for a five star restraint he be way nicer" I see a tiny smirk come across her face.

"Oh, you think I'm worth a five star restraint?" oh, shit she got me here. If I said 'no' she most likely get mad and if I say yes…

"Well…Maybe, maybe not. still I well not eat in any thing less then a five star restraint" Her smirk grows.

"Whatever you say Sinedd." And then pulls out her chair and sits. I copy her actions and pull up a menu. After studying the menu for less then a minute I see out of the corner of my eye Sala lays the menu down, then leans forward and folds her hands after that places them under her chine. Also putting my menu down I ask.

"What do you want then?"

"Can I have the Grilled salmon with African flavors?" I simply nod.

"Sinedd?"

"Yes?"

"How old where you when you first become interested in football?"

"I think I was seven" she smiles.

"what got you interested in football?" why she have to ask that for? It was not what, it was who.

"I just watch a math with some other kid at the orphanage" I lied but she never knew. A waiter choice that moment to come over.

"are you two ready to order?" his voice was soft and cheerful. God I hated that.

"Yeah, she will have the Grilled salmon with African flavors and I have Shrimp with Mango and Basil" the man nods write it down then leaves. Sala ask no more questions. We just sit in silent. That's never good for a first date.

_Thinking of dates. I have no idea why I ask her for. I mean, it not like my. and taking her to five star restraint. What was wrong with me lately? I mean I kept to my self almost all my life never trying to make friends…only 'cause I never wanted to loses them…_

"Sinedd?" Sala voice rang in my eras.

"Huh? What?"

"are you ok?" I snort.

"yes of course I am."

"O…Kay" I know she does not buy it.

"So, tell me more about your family?"

The night carried on like this, just simple question then answer. I had to say it was a rather good night. We eat, paid the bill, left and I took her back to the snow kid place. Thankfully not bumping in to them once. All in all a grate night.

_

* * *

__R&R _

_oh, i need to ask do you want longer chap or shorter?_

_More Sinedd and Sala or more of the illness? the next chap about the illness anyway but after that._


	5. tired

_Sorry this was so long. i was waiting to get something called a PDA but when i got it, it did not do what i wanted it to do so..._

_once again i apologies . i dont own it. i own sala and the plot...enjoy

* * *

_I lean on the goal post, exhausted is too small a word to say how tired I am. I inhale, and then out, trying to regain my breath. My arm tremble and my knees wanted to collapse.

"You ok kid?" I hear the goal-keeper voice echo in my head. His voice the same calm and emotionless tone it always is.

"Yeah, I'm fine" but my voice says other wise, coming out in a rasp. Pushing my self up and shacking it off, I return to the centre.

"Sinned, at least _try_to get the ball this time." Artagor says in my ear prices.

_I was trying__._ I wanted to snap something back, but my mind came up as a blank, so I remain silent. The hologram appeared before me, it was Warren from the lighting. the ball followed shortly after, then was shot up in the air. We both jump for the ball are flux's surrounding us. I get there first and kick the ball to my team mate.

He bounces it off his chest letting it drop by his feet then runs to the goal. Landing on the ground, I run up, ready to get the ball when needed. Some lighting ran after him trying to get the orb, I saw my opportunity to get the globe again and take quick advances of this. Seeing me he side kick it and I jump and header it, making a goal.

A tiny smirk creeps up on me; I know it only a hologram, but still, getting a goal that fast and against the team who three years ago were the champions. That's dam right good.

Suddenly exhaustion washes over me, resting my hands on my knees I try to regain my self. _What the matter with me? I never get this tired…_

"Sinned…" I hear Artagor say "I want you to come out. Your sick and this is not doing you any good."

"No. I can do this"

_No I can't. But I'm not letting him know this._

"You may think that, but I don't. I'm your coach and you're coming out_." __Damn man._

I lay on by bed _trying _to sleep, and I say 'trying' because I certainly was still awake. I shiver once again and pull the blankets closer to me. I can even feel the bags under my eyes.

Closing my eyes I attempt to sleep. Then I hear an awful ring, more like a screech.

With a long groan I roll over, get up and stumble over to the video phone. Answering it Dame Simbai pops up.

"Dame Simbai." I say shortly giving a tiny nod.

"Sinned. Are you busy tonight?"

"No" I yawn. "Why?"

"I like to talk to you about the other day." I nod while yawning.

"okay I see you at seven" I just push the button to end it.

_Lest try and get some sleep now shill we? _I flop back on the bed and in a very awaked manner I grab the quilt (after having to bend my back, witch is very painful)

I'm not sure if this is the worst day or best so far. Worst, because I felt sick all day and best, because I been wondering around here for thirty minuets and seen not one snow kid.

After turning a few corners, I find the room I'm looking for and enter.

The first thing I see is two beds, both empty. After that, the same advanced computer as before. For the first time I notice a large window, witch is right at the back of the room, opposite the door, and stretch's across the wall.

No one else is in the room.

_How rude. _I think. _She makes me wake up after trying to get to sleep for an hour, and she's not even here. _

I walk up to the window and stare down to the land below.

I can see Aarch walking up the stairs, wearing that same long coat he always has on. The only changes is it's done up.

It's bitter cold out today. Typical Alkillen weather. What's worse is it's summer.

"Sinned?" I know right away it's Sala. I Glance over my shoulder at her.

"Sala" I simple say.

"God Sinned! You look awful."

I snort "Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Sorry but you do. Dame Simbai will be here in just a second." I Simple nod.

"So how's your little bro. and your sister?"

"Oh! Don't get me started"

"Why to you dislike them so much anyway?" She seems a littler unsure of why.

"I don't know…I mean…they are my siblings. What else do you expected."

I nod.

Dame Simbai then comes in. "Sinned you look dreadful. I feel the corner of my mouth twitch.

"That exactly what I said." Sala agrees. I sigh.

"Dame Simbai you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, yes" she says nodding her head. "Would you like to have a sit while I talk?"

I walk over to the closes set, witch is by the computer and sit down.

"lit see. Where to start." she says to her self with arms crossed and her finger lightly tapping her chin in thought.

"how 'bout the begging" I say rather rudely. Sala, who's sitting beside me, elbows me in the ribs. I stair at her as If I did nothing.

"Okay. Sinned...Your dying " I stair at her in pure shook. I can tell Sala has a similar expression.

"I'm...I'm dying?"

* * *

_Sorry for the ending but...next chap be what going on in that body of his. I know your most likely a little more than annoyed with me but plz R&R. i do better. i promise!_


	6. Hope

_please read the AN at the end, i have a few thanks to say._

* * *

"_lit see. Where to start." She says to her self with her arms crossed and her finger lightly tapping her chin in thought._

"_How about the beginning" I say rather rudely. Sala. Who's sitting beside me, elbows me in the ribs. I stair at her as if I did nothing wrong._

"_Okay. Sinedd…your dying." I stair at her in pure shook. I can tell Sala has a similar expression._

"_I'm…I'm dying?"_

_---*---*---*---*---*---*---*_

Dame Simbai watches me, I can see the pity in her face, but I choice to overlook it.

"I'm dying." I whisper to my self. _I swear the gods most hate me, first they take my mother and father now they're trying to take my life._

"So, w-what's wrong with me_?" _I ask, clenching and unclenching my fist_. _She clears her throat and begins to speak.

"Sinned, what you have is called _jigoku_."

"I heard of that." Sala adds, "It slowly drains you of your strength." She pauses. "During this the…'infected' undergo, blackouts and fevers. Also they may vomit and suffer from the shakes."

I put my head in my hands and apply pressure to my eyes. _This is just a dream._ I tell my self dimly. _I wake up and be all right, Dame Simbai never called me and I never passed out and rouse here. I wake up and I be all alone again, just like before._ I tremble slightly and hope it goes unnoticed, but Sala observe and places a small hand on my back.

"So, how do I get rid of it?"

"Normally most people who have this can cure it…but it is inherited and that is the only way to get rid of it." The older woman says. I can all ready tell I'm not going to like my answer by her tone and wished I hadn't asked. I press even harder on my eyes. Praying I would wake up soon. "But the cure is in the blood of the infected."

"That makes no senses." I say, lifting my head to gaze at her.

"The antidote is normally in the infected blood, but there is never enough to cure it. So you would have to take blood from someone who had it before, like your mother or father." She says slowly.

"So I can't." I say. "Because they're _dead."_ I spit out the last part and she gives a glum nod. I place my head in my hands again, and squeeze my eyes firmly shut. I hope that if I can't see what's going on it won't be true and maybe if I don't believe it, I could wake up all that much sooner.

"Cant you find someone else who had it before…and use their blood?" Sala ask, I can hear a hint of hope in her silk voice. I look up and listen closely to what she says.

She nods slowly. "Yes, you could do this, but…" I swallow the lump in my throat.

"But, what?" I encourager her to go on.

"Very few people have jigoku, and I mean very few." I feel the hope flicker, almost bagging to be put out of this torture. I force myself to say.

"So my chances are like, one to one million, maybe less." She nods solemnly. I groan as I feel the last of my hope die out. Sala begins to rub my back, making circle movement.

"I'm sorry Sinedd. I will try my best to find someone to help you." A smooth hand falls on my shoulder. I glance up to the older woman, who has a comforting smile on her face. "I promise." I try to mirror the expression, but the muscles in my face are too tense, so I give up.

After, what seems like hours I push my self up on unsteady legs. Sala hand slides off my back. "Thanks Damn Simbai. If that's all I'm going back to the hotel now." She nods and says.

"I call you when I have more information." Nodding myself, I leave the room quickly. When I depart from the snow kids 'house' if you will, I lean against a wall.

"Damn you" I curse in a whisper. "Damn you all to hell." I say to no one. Glancing up to the dark blue sky, tears threaten to spill from my eyes. "Why!? Can't you just leave me alone?" I few tears fall and I squeeze my eyes shut; trying to stop any more from finding their way down my pasty face.

"Sinedd, are you okay?" Sala voice brings me out of my small cursing spree. I jerk away from the wall and stare at her.

"S-Sala, I didn't see you." I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment. She stares at me; I notice the sympathy in her thriving green eyes and look away from her.

"Sinedd." I feel her hand on my face; she forces me to look at her. "Sinedd, don't worry me and Dame Simbai…were do everything we can…I promise…we_ will_" she puts more power on the last word, making sure I get the point. "Find a cure, were find someone to help you." Her voice drops to a whisper. During her speech my eyes were downcast to the stone floor.

"This isn't fair." Slips out of my mouth, more tears drop to the floor. I clench my fist, rage filling my whole being at this injustice. I swiftly turn from Sala, and lit a tiny amount of my anger out of the wall, but the damage on my hand and the wall are far from little.

"Sinedd!? Sala?" I hear the runt voice near by. I hasty put on a cold mask and turn to Micro-ice, sneering. The boy glares at me and takes a protective step toward Sala. I snort, for two reasons. 1) I would never hurt Sala, and 2) like he has a snowballs chance in hell fighting me off.

"Is he causing you any trouble Sala?" I snort again. _Always looking out for the ladies._

"No. Micro-ice." She says sternly. "Just go inside." He turns his head to her; I can't see what lays on his face as he is not looking at me. "Now!" Sala orders, eyes narrow.

Micro-ice strangest up and gives me one last glance before obeying. I glare at him as he disappears. "I best be going. I don't want to run in to anymore snow-kids." Sala nods.

I turn to depart; I then feel Sala's hand slips in to mine. "Sinedd." I move to look at her; she shifts her small arms around my broad neck and pulls me in for a hug. Taken back by this I don't react, after over coming my surprise, I uneasily return the hug. Sala tightens her grip on me. "I promise, it's going to be fine. Just wait and see."

Feeling like a small child, I draw away, cheeks burning. "I see you soon." Are hands now entwine, I glance at her, not sure if this is a wise decision, or even why I want to do it.

Trusting my better instinct, I lean forward and capture her pale lips. _Wow, her lips are really soft._ I run my tongue along her bottom lip, asking her permission to enter. She grants me access and opens her mouth slightly. Now the impulse fully taking me over, I slide my tongue in to explore her mouth, eager to taste the new flavors that await me.

Are tongues battling it out, like snakes doing their famous combat dance for dominance.

I brush along her tongue and feel a ring. A small smile graces my lips. _She's even got a tongue ring._

Honestly, I don't know why I had the sudden urge to capture her beautiful lips. Maybe it's the current situation that made me desperate for human contacted. Maybe I just need to know I'm still alive and I'm just using her to do that.

After the last thought crosses my mind, I repel away. "I'm sorry." I mumble, once again watching the ground.

"For what?" Sala breaths, obviously not over the kiss.

"For kissing you like that, I shouldn't have." Sala tightens her grip on my hand and utters softly.

"Don't be, Sinedd." I peep at her eyes and see no anger or hatred. Backing away, I shuffle my weight awkwardly.

"I really should get going now." I say for about the third time this after-noon, this time staying true to my word. I hesitate, before giving her a peek on the cheek, then leave.

* * *

_Sinedd and Sala first kiss. was it alright, it's my first __attempt_ _at a kissing scene._

_on with the thanks._

_Kira: i was flatterd when i read you review, you even motivated me to get my ack togather. PS: your don't think I'm evil do you...your not going to kill me...please._

_GFSista: Thank you for your undying_ _loyalty, really thank you. _

_the next chap will be about sinedd's past. i'm rather didapointed that no one ask about the strange man in chap 3 or the little quote 'it's not what, it's who' from chap 4. it will also be longer then the last chap, i may start making them longer._

_Please R&R, i love all your reviews so keep them coming. _


	7. the memories of the past

_FLASH BACKS._

_THOUGHTS DURING FLASHBACKS_

NORMALLY.

DONT OWN IT. HAVE FUN NOW.

* * *

_A young boy maybe no older then six or seven, rested against an old weeping willow tree. His dark eyes solely focused on the small pond that lay a few feet in front of him. The young lad tilts his head back slightly, so it fully resting on the tree and releases a blissful sigh as the warmth of the sun bathes him in its glories rays._

_It's a rare day for Alkillen. The sun is out in all its splendor, the snow that has attached it self to the planets exterior, is dissolving under the uncommon heat. The little boy hand floats to the grass and rest his hand on the surface._

_Touching the short, soggy, dark green substation is a rare experience for any youth of Alkillen. If he remembered correctly this is the second time his hand rested on it._

_Closing his eye contently, He simple sits there, soaking in the heat. After a few minutes a shadow creeps up and disturbs the boy's unusual peace. The young boy cracks an eye open._

_Standing in front of him is a small girl, average in weight. Her long, rich, healthy brown hair flows free, brushing across her face every time the wind blows. Her eyes are a coffee colure. The boy could almost feel the mischief hidden under those orbs. _

_The boy glares at her and snaps. "What do you want?" the tiny girl smirks._

"_You know" She begins. "I can have you arrested." _

_The young boy scoffs. "Oh, really?" He ask, changeling her to prove him wrong. "On what grounds? As far as I can see, I haven't done any thing wrong."_

"_Trespassing on privet property." The girl clearly stats._

_The young boy jerks up, like he had sat on something sharp. He then began to stutter. "I- sor- I didn't…I'm sorry…I didn't know." He looks down. His head snaps up when he hears a muffle giggle. "What's so funny?" he barks. _

_The little girl looks at him, her eyes watering with joy. "You" she says pointing a finger at him, withes juggles up and down as she carries on trying to prevent her laughter._

_The young boys fist clench, visibly anger at being made a fool of. "Don't worry." She says waving a hand to dismiss him. "This is the land __outside__ my place, so don't fret." The tiny girl burst out laughing. The young boy crosses his arms and pouts._

_The young girl finishes laughing, and then offers him her hand. "I'm Isabella. You are?" the boy drops his hands but does not return the gesture._

"_Sinedd." He mutters. The little girl let's her hand fall to her side._

"_So, Sinedd. Do you want to play a game?" once again the little boy crosses his arms._

"_Why should I play with you for?" he ask, clearly not over her little prank._

"'_cause it be fun." A smirk creeps up again. "Come on, you can't tell me you got any thing better to do?" Sinedd shifts his weight._

"_What is it you want to do?" he inquires. She gives a shrug._

"_Just a harmless game of tag, or maybe hide and seek." The young boy looks at her puzzle. _

"_Tag…?" the word rolls of his tongue as if it had never been uttered in his presence._

_The young girl nods, grinning._

"_Yeah, tag…Haven't you ever played it before?" Sinedd gradually shakes his head._

_Isabella's eyes were slightly wide at her discovery. _

"_How do you play tag?" _

"_Well, someone is 'it' and they have to catch the other player." She explained. "It's better with more players, so do you want to play hide and seek? Do you know how to play it?" _

_He nods, he had never played hide and seek before but he had seen some child at the orphanage play it on a rainy day, A.K.A every other day, maybe more. Isabella smile broadens. "Do you want to hide first? Or shell I?" _

"_You can hide first." _

"_Okay, turn around and count to twenty." The young boy does this; he rests his eyes on his arms and leans against the tree then begins counting._

"_1…2…3" he hears her move to the left and made a mental note to look that way. "18…19…20!" he swiftly turns and shouts out the common phrase he heard many times before, but never once uttered. "Here I come, ready or not." he started to seek her out. _

_As he searched he couldn't shake the dread that had preached its self in his stomach. He was worried that she may have ditched him for some reason or another. If it's happed before, it could happen again, he thought. _

_After he passed a bush, a giggle erupted from it. At first Sinedd was alarmed by this, but then common senses took over and relieved the fright. A smirk styles his lips. "I wonder were she could be?" he said out loud. "I found you!" he declared, looking behind a tree, which he knew she was not behind. _

_Turning from the tree he asks. "Well, she not there, then were is she?" another giggle is heard and Sinedd smile grows. He strode over to the bush and crosses his arms. "Isabella, is that you? Nah, most likely just a rat." At this the girl jerks up and glares at him, it is quickly replaced with a blush, when she realized she had given her self away._

_Sinedd just smirks and it grew when she stuck her tongue out at him. He released a small chuckle._

"Sinedd, get up. Sinedd, are you up?" a small groan escapes me as I roll over and my eyes flutter open.

"Yes, I'm up." I mumble back.

"Well, hurry up and be at the lockers in fifteen minutes. The match with the snow kids is starting." Artagor says then walks off.

Another groan leaves my mouth. _I'm too tired for this._ But never the less I get up and put the first thing I see on; after all I'm not going to the lookers in a baggie pear of trousers.

"So, glad you could join us Sinedd." Artagor says as I drag my self in. I give him a simple grunt and force my self to go get changed.

While I do this he gave a not so little speech that I only caught part of, as my mind was else were. _Why am I doing all this? Why did I ask her out and what was that sudden urge to kiss her?_

"_Sinedd?!" my head snaps up to meet his glasses. He raises and eyebrow at me "Is there something you wish to tell me?" _

_I shack my head 'no' he doesn't seem to buy it but leaves me all the same._

_"Sinned, were are you?" Isabella asks. She wearing a white dress that stops at her knees, she also has a pair of black trainers on._

_"Over here." Comes Sinedds reply, as she reached him he raises up from his sitting position. Isabella gasps when she sees a big purple bruise on his cheek. _

_"What happen?" she ask, concern replacing that normally mischievous tone she has._

_He gives a small surge. "I just got in a fight with this kid." His voice was slight shaken. For the first time he notices a football grasped tightly in her tiny arm. "What's that?"_

_She smiles and holds the ball up. "I'm going to teach you about GF"_

I tackle D'jok, surprisingly not using that move I'm infamous for. My teammate grabs the ball and sprits off. I follow his lead and run in the same direction.

I feel a sharp pain hit my lung, much like I had been stab, this causes me to stop. I grab my side and intake a breath as it strikes again.

"Sinedd what the matter?" Artagor asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine." My words come out wheezy, as if I was not breathing. Once again I presume after the ball as my teammate losses it to Rocket.

The match seems to go on for ever and I am grateful when it is half time.

I fall on the bench with a sigh. I close my eyes and try to relax. "Sinedd." I jump and my eyes fling open to show Artagor. "Are you sure you can go on?" I roll my eyes at him even though I know I can't.

"Stop worrying, you're not my mom. I'm fine." I stand up and being to walk to me teammate. After two steps he says.

"No. Sinedd I am not your mother. But I am worried about you." I sigh.

"Well, don't really, I am fine." I stress the last tree words.

_They were at that three, the one were the meet. The one were he asked her out and the one were they kissed. _

_Sinedd rested his head on the small girl a rare smile on his lips. Ever since her had meet her that radiant day his life had never been the same, it was so much…better. His days were improving night after night. She was showing him all these new things, like tag and GF and…and shrimp, it was now his top food._

_She had even invited him to a Zoo, she had giggled at his face when he seen the apes, and the joke he made about the animal and her dad. That had sent her in to a laughing frenzy._

_His smile widened at that time in history. The time he was addict to her laugh, to her smile, that look in her eye when she was happy._

"_What you smiling at?" asks the sleepy voice of Bella, as he and herself preferred._

"_Just remembering that time we went to the zoo." She smiles at the thought and releases a small giggle._

"_I never forget your face when you sew the apes." Sinedd buries his face in to her tan neck and gives it a light kiss._

"_You smile nice." he comments._

"_Thanks, daddy brought it for me."_

"_Well tell him he has a really good sense of smell."_

"_You tell him, I am not your messenger, you know." I chuckle softly._

_Good__, a free kick. If I get this it be 2-3 to us. _I place the ball down and take a few steps back. I scan the goal, looking for a smart place to aim for. _Fake left._ I tell my self. _Fake left and aim top right._

Stepping back, I lit the smog envelop me, then, I sprint forded.

"_Sinedd, please it hurts!"_

"_I know just hold on!"_

My foot makes contacted with the ball and it goes spiralling forded.

_Tears stain her face and her body shakes from sobbing. Sinedd felt sick, he hated blood. But he stayed, because it was her who was bleeding._

_She's pale, too pale.__ He thought, grabbing her blood shocked hand in his. He squeezed, but loosed his grip when she winced. __Her hand must be broken too._

"_Sinedd, tell me you love me." He obliged and said it with feebly hope that his love__for her may her on Alkillen a bit longer, he knew she was dying, he was not blind._

"_I love you Bella! With all my heart and soul." She smiles weekly as her eyes drifted close._

"_No, Bella, please the ambulance will be here soon. Just hold on!" his begins to vibrate as sobs pushed their way from his all ready sore trout._

_This is not meant to happen.__ he thought. __My life meant to be great now, all this fun stuff, all these new taste and smells…all the new feelings. They can't go, if she goes I be alone again. Please…I don't won't to be alone again._

"_I love you too" then she knew no more._

I curse, as Ahito grabs the ball in mid air, the game resumes.

I chase after tea', trying to snatch the ball, when I feel the same stabbing pain as before, this time coursing me to stumble and trip. D'jok sniggers and mutters something to himself.

"Sinedd, what's the matter?" Artagor yells.

"I just lost-" My words are cut of as I begin coughing. Water slips down my chin, I look at the floor to see a crimson liquid, its was blood. I am coughing up blood.

"SHIT! Sinedd, you ok?" _what do you think? _I fell something raise up in my trout, but force it back down. Hopping up, I weekly push D'jok away. He doesn't seem mad about it, just concerned.

I open my mouth to tell him not to worry so much, when my legs gives out on me. Thankfully I hit something other then the floor, it's hard.

"Sinedd, what's the matter?"

It's rocket. _When he get here?_ I try to push my self up but fail. I then happily stay leaning on the older boy.

"I'm fine" I attempt to say nice and clear, unfortunately it's slurred, like I had to much to drink and barely just above a whisper. Rocket seems to hear me.

"No, you're not." He says firmly. "Sinedd, you were coughing up blood, I think that is far from fine."

"Hey D'jok. What's go- Is that blood!?" oh, great, it's the jester himself, Micro-ice.

Opening my mouth to shout at him, I once again begin coughing, my knees and close my eyes in pain and because I hate blood. After finishing coughing, I stand up on wobbling legs, only to fall back on my arse.

My vision sways and a hand lands on my arm. I hear muffled nise. My back hits the ground and blackness eagerly takes over.

_Hot tears ran down his face, blurring his vision. He __didn't like this feeling, normally he liked all the new things she made him feel, but not this one. He felt like someone had their dirty hands on his heart and were slowly and painfully, twisting and pulling at it. He didn't enjoy it one bit. _

"_What do I do? What do I do!? He cries to the man who caused all the mess. _

"_I don't think there is anything we can do." His face also tear streaked, eyes shining with guilt and pity of the young boy. After all he may have just killed a thirteen year old girl, and his girlfriend._

_Another sobs pushes it way out. _

_He then says something that the man did not hear it._

"_No matter what. I will still love you, and one day I make our dream come true. To play a real galactik football. I promise. I make are dream come true." A small ray of hope was dipped in those words. A small ray of hope was all he needed. _

_

* * *

_

MY LONGEST ONE YET 2,527 WORDS.

_JUST WANT TO WARN YOU THE NAXT CHAP WILL BE LATE, BECAUSE I HAVE A TAST ON THURSDAY._

_SO INTILL THEN- OH ONE MORE THING 'CRAIGE26' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT SAID 'LETS TRY AND GET 100 BY NEW YEAR' AND WE SOULD SO IF YOU GOT AN IDEA PUT IT ON PAPPER(COMPUTER FOR ME) AND GET IT OUT THERE, IM SURE ITS A GOOD IDEA, THIS ONE DOING PRETTY GOOD._

_SO INTILL THEN R&R PLEASE._


	8. Notice

**Notice!**

**This story will continue, but is being put on hold. Right now I have too many ideas in my head to constant on one, individual story. I do not no when I will carry on, but I promise I will one day do so.**

**My apologies. **


End file.
